


Sleepy time

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Mesh of universes because Sonic has his hut but it’s not Boom Sonic, Napping, Sonic likes napping in trees, i mean it’s kinda sonadow but more hinted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sonic sleeps.Like a lot.





	Sleepy time

As far as Shadow was concerned, Sonic was always moving, 24/7, some form of fidgeting or foot tapping or pacing. He was in constant motion. Shadow wasn’t even sure that he ever stopped moving. 

Which is why finding the Azure hedgehog asleep on his bed and deathly still is... surprising, to say the least. 

He pauses at his own doorway, for a single moment before striding over and giving the other hedgehog a firm shake. 

“Hmm”. Sonic hums, turning to press his face further into his pillow. Shadow rolls his eyes and does another hard shake and makes a huff of annoyance when Sonic hardly stirs. 

Shadow is tired. There’d been a tough fight today, he’s got a damn painful bruise bothering his arm, and he’s been ready to sleep for hours. Sonic’s barely taking up any room, and he is ready to drop. 

With a grumble, he sits on the the bed and shifts Sonic to give himself more room. Sonic sleeps through all of his moving like a rock, only sign that he’s not dead is the slight rise and fall of his chest, and very rare twitch of his foot. 

Shadow shimmies under the blanket, thankful that he has two pillows, and lets himself slowly fall asleep, the last that he sees is the blue hedgehog sleeping peacefully beside him. 

-/-

Sunlight streams in through the windows in his room, as Shadow blinks his eyes open. 

His pillow is unusually warm, but softer than he remembers and as he shifts to loosen from his cramped up way of sleeping his pillow lets out a sound of protest. 

It takes a major amount of force to not immediately shoot his pillow. Which isn’t a pillow. It’s an blue hedgehog. 

Oh yeah, Sonic was in his bed. 

It shouldn’t have been such a calm thought. He pushes himself upright and off of Sonic’s chest, struggling to fight down a blush at the fact that they’d apparently been spooning in bed like an old married couple. 

Sonic, as if able to hear his thoughts, blinks his eyes open. They blearily scan around the room, before landing on Shadow. He blinks sluggishly before his eyes widen quite comically(Shadow might’ve chuckled at it if it weren’t so early). 

In a flash Sonic’s out of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. 

“Shadow! Hey! I umm... don’t know why I’m in your room?”.

Shadow feigns a look of unimportance as he straightens out his blankets. 

“I came into my room last night and you were in here, dead to the world”.

Sonic’s face turns a shade of pink Shadow didn’t think he’d seen before. 

“Oh, I think... well I went to bed in my room, but...”. He pauses, blinking in surprise. “I think I had a case of sleepwalking”.

“Sleepwalking?”.

“Yeah. I did it a bit as a kid, but I thought it went away”.

“Guess it didn’t”.

Sonic seems to be growing more and more embarrassed by the second, and Shadow has to resist smirking at how messy his quills are at the moment. A real case of bed head. 

“Anyways, I’m going to go..”. He stammers a bit as he talks. “On my morning run. Sorry about this, again”.

Shadow nods, and Sonic hurried to leave, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Shadow allows a smirk to grace his face. “What an idiot”. He murmurs to himself. Checking the clock, it’s way to early even think about getting up, so he lays back down and pulls his blankets up to his chin. 

And for some reason, as he closed his eyes, he misses the warmth of having someone else next to him while he slept. 

————


End file.
